tu hai mere jeene ki wajah
by NaughtyKudi55
Summary: Chehre ki muskan ban gaye ho tum, dil ki dhadkan ban gaye ho tum, jee na paenge tumhare beena, qki mere jeene ki wajah ban gaye ho tum...!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

This a kevi story As candy126 reuested me to write on them so this is for her and for all the kevi fans

 _ **Character sketch**_

 _ **Kavin khanna – a rich and cool stylish boy loves his mother a lot best friend of dushyant trust his friends a lot he lost his father when he was 7 years old**_

 _ **Dushyant hemiraj – best friend of kavin loves him like brother**_

 _ **He can do anything for his friends**_

 _ **From middle class family very honest person**_

 _ **Sachin kaur –friend of kavin but he is jealous of kavin as he is always one step ahead of him**_

 _ **Rajat chowdary – freind of kain and dushyant a very shy person**_

 _ **Smita khanna – mother of kain a very supportive and lovable person wants**_

 _ **Purvi dixit- a very honest person she lost her parents when she was 4 years old in a accident was brought up in orphanage**_

 _ **Ishita gupta – best friend of purvi**_

So here is the character sketch

Please review

If u don't like this I will delete

End


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you**_ _ **for reviewing I am glad you all like it**_

 **chapter1**

 **2 guys were standing** **in the parking lot when one of them said:**

Guy1: abbey yaar wo log kab aayenge

Guy2: mujhe kya pata maine abhi message kiya tha

Guy1: rajat abhi movie bhi start hone wali hai

rajat: ha dushyant lo sachin aagaya

sachin comes out of the car

dushyant: abbey sachin tune car kab li

rajat; ha yaar mujhe bhi ye chayie tha but u know na mere dad

dusyant: dekh kavin bhi aagaya

kavin comes out of his car

all look him in shock

rajat: tune nayi car kab li aur wo bhi audi

kavin; bas kal hi li thi

dushyant: cha lab car li hai tho sair bhi karva de

kavin: haa kyu chal baith

sachin: hey guys what about the movie

rajat; movie ko chod pehle car mei tho siar car le

they all sat in the car

sachin felt jealous he was about to go when kavin: said tu nahi aayga

sachin: nahi yaar tu jaa mom ne mujhe kuch zaroori kaam ke liye bulaya hai

kavin: chal thik hai

they all drove in the car with some masti and kavin dropped them back to home while returning to his house he accidently hit someone and that girl fell down he got down from his car

girl: andhe ho kya dikhta nahi hai kya itni agar gaadi chalani nahi aati tho kyu chalate ho

kavin was just looking at him he was just lost in her beauty

she snapped her fingers and he came back out of his thoughts

kavin: umm… wo sorry wo mujhe maaf kardijiye

girl: aap dikhne mei sharif lagte hai isliye aao ko maaf kardeti hu

kavin: agar aap ko lift chahiye tho mai aap ko de saktha hu

girl: im sorry but mei anjaan logo se lift nahi leti bye

and kavin was about to go when he saw her phone lying on the ground he picked it up but found her nowhere so he kept in his pocket

and drove back to home

next morning

kavin , dushyant and sachin were in a restaurant

but kavin was lost in his thoughts

just then dushaynt saw him he signaled sachin

sachin shakes him and said: kya hua

kavin: kuch nahi

dushyant: mei jaanta hu ki tu humse kuch nahi chupata ab bata de kya hua

kavin; mujhe lagta hai na ki mujhe pyar ho gaya

dushyant: haa mujhe pata hai ki tujhe din mei do teen bar pyar hota

kavin: guys im serious

sachin: kaun hai wo naam kya hai kaha rehti hai

kavin: pata nahi

dushyant: pata nahi matlab

kavin: wo mai use… [ and told them everything ]

sachin: matlab love at first site

kavin; shayad

just then someone's phone ring

he took it out from his pocket

dushyant: yaar tune dusra phone kab liya

kavin: mera phone nahi hai uss ladki ka hai

sachin; chal utha na

he picked the phone

girl: hello purvi

kavin; jee mai purvi nahi hu wo actually uska phone mere pas reh gaya

girl: well mei ishita hu

kavin; kya aap bata sakte hai ki wo kaha rehti hai

ishita: I don't know us ka ghar ka address par wo mere saath collage mei padti hai aap use uske collage mei de sakte hai

kavin: kya aap uske collage ka pata bata sakti hai

ishita: jee hum Greenwich collage mei padte hai

kavin: thanks

ishita: welcome

 **i will update the next chapter after finnishing ish zara hatke**

 **bye guys**

 **do review**

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with the 3** **rd** **chapter I know iam so late**

 **Soooooo soorrry for that**

 **so here i start with the chapter**

 **chapter 2**

it was a beautiful morning sunshine was shining brightly birds were chirping

kavin' s house

kavin was sleeping peacefully when her mother entered

smita(kavin's mom ): kavin beta utho

kavin: maa sone do na bohot neend aa rahi hai

smita: tho kisne kaha tha saari raat party karne ke liye

kavin: ma ab lecture dena mat shuru hojana

smita: mai j bhi kehti hu teri bhalyai ke liye kehti hu

Kavin: ha pata pata hai ab sone de

Smita: dekh kavin 9 baj gaye kab tak soye ga

Kavin( shouting) kyaaaaa

Smita: are itni zor se kyu chilla raha hai

Kavin: maa pehle uthana chayiha tha na

Smitav: toh kabse mei yaha naach rahi thi

Kavin:: maa wi sab chodo mujhe ab nahana hai

Smita: ye nahi sudrega

Smita was setting the table for breakfast when kavin came

Smita: itna saj dhaj ke kaha ja rahe ho

Kavin: ma wo sab chodo mujhe jaldi se breakfast do

She served him and then dushyant, rajat and sachin came To pick him up

Dushyant: waise kya baat hai janab bohot khush hai lag rahe hai

Kavin: khushi ki tho baat hi hai aaj mei purvi se Milne jaa raha hu uska phone lautane

Dushyant, rajat, sachin: ooooooooooo

Kavin : acha bas chup karo aur leke chalo

Rajat: waise teri gaadi kaha hai

Kavin: garage mein

Dushyant: abe yaar tune abhi jaldi tho kharida tha

Sachin: achi jeez kam hi chalti hai 😂

And thrn they drove to the university

They reached there and kavin and dushyant came out of the car when sachin and rajat were about to come out of the car kavin stopped them

Kavin: tum log yahi ruko mei aur dushyant jaate hai wo kya sochegi ki itne ladke aaye hai

Rajat: thik hai

They both went inside

Kavin: dushyant tu yahi ruk mei phone deke aata hu

Dushyant : ha thik hai aur ha bhabhi se coffee ke liye zaroor puchna

Kavin: chup kar

Then kavin went frm there

He spotted purvi surrounded by a group pf girls

He went near her and called

Purvi

She turned back

 **endd**

SSorry for the spelling mistakes iam

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Purvi turns back

Purvi: ji

Kavin: wo Mai Kavin

Purvi:ha toh Mai kya karu?

While the girls started laughing.

Kavin:nahi wo actually Kal… ap mujhe janti hai?

Purvi: nahi who r u? Aur tum Mera naam kese jante ho?

Kavin:apko yaad nahi

Purvi: kya

Kavin: wo hum mile the

Purvi: Kab…

.

.

OH wait tum wohi andhe ho na

Kavin:andha

Purvi : ha Kal tumne mujhe gaadi se takar Mara Tha

Kavin : ha wo actually apka phone mera pass hai

Purvi:tum and he ho nai ke saath chor bhi ho.

Kavin: excuse me Mei nahi andha Hu na hi chor. Wo apka phone mere pass reh Gaya Tha wo lautane Aya tha.

And madam please be in your limits.

Kuch bhi Bina soche samjhe boldeti hai yeh lijiye apka phone ( giving her the phone)

.

He was about to turn back, bt then

Kavin : acha suno congratulations

Purvi:hai

Kavin: ha wo tumne top Kiya hai na (looking at the notice board)

Purvi: Tha…(thank u)

But he turned back and went away

Purvi : ajeeb insaan hai pehle daata ha phir congrats bhi karta hai

Riya (her frnd) :dekhne Mei toh koi ameerzada lagta hai pr banda hai hot.

Purvi :chal chod chalte hai mujhe kya kisi se Lena Dena mera phone mera pass hai utna hi kafi hai.

And all the girls including Purvi goes to her class.

While here Kavin and dushyant reache the car.

Rajat: kya Hua? Kuch baat hui

Kavin : chal chod na chalte hai

Sachin :aate waqt tho bohot khush Tha ab kya hua.

Rejected kya

Kavin mere pass bohot kaam hai faltu waqt ke lie time nahi hai.

And he drives back to his home

.

.

Let me know how is the chapter and do review


End file.
